In a mining operation, many pieces of heavy equipment must use large electrical cables which run along the ground. These cables often measure three (3) inches or more in diameter and one (1) or more miles in length, making them very difficult to be moved by manual laborers. Therefore, there is a need for a means for efficiently moving cables on and from a mining site.
Heavy earth moving equipment typically includes multi-purpose loader buckets or backhoes which are well adept for moving and hauling sand, gravel, landfill or the like. Due to their versatility, speed and loading capacity, these vehicles are especially suitable for construction, excavation and agricultural applications.
While these vehicles are quite versatile to perform multiple earth moving functions, there are many more tasks that could be performed if such equipment were suitably modified. These vehicles are often found on a mining site. Therefore, it would be advantageous if they could be modified to handle cables and wires found on a mining site. However, the inventor is not aware of any such vehicle.